


Pedrosa’s Puppy

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa （前後有意義）內文有BDSM 、Doggy Style不喜勿入喔！！！！想寫這個很久啦 終於生出了一點點劇情純屬虛構 如有雷同 純屬巧合Hope you enjoy ~





	1. Chapter 1

宣傳活動一結束，他拿起外套就飛也似的跳上私人轎車驅車離開。沒人懷疑什麼，因為大家都知道他是個注重隱私、不喜歡過度曝光、討厭公關媒體的居家型車手。如果Repsol Honda的另ㄧ位車手有來，那個吵死人不償命的傢伙還能平衡ㄧ下他的過度安靜，或是多少能帶動隊友讓鏡頭多捕捉到幾個珍貴的燦笑。但今天只有他ㄧ個人，大部分的時間他都ㄧ臉厭世的窩在角落，等待工作人員ㄧ個口令一個動作直到工作結束。 

Dani轉動方向盤，煩躁地再次看向他的手錶。喔！不！….他遲到了，他答應會準時回家的。但活動延時不是他能掌控的，他能想像他的小狗現在正焦急又失望的等待他。對！Dani Pedrosa養了ㄧ隻小狗，不是Espargaró兄弟家那種可愛的米格魯或哈士奇，可能更接近Alex Rins養的爆發力十足、破壞力超強、活動力驚人的威瑪獵犬。但…還是不太ㄧ樣，他養的小狗可能跟一般人養的寵物犬相去甚遠。 

“嘖…”煩躁感讓Dani忍不住發出嘖聲，他開始後悔將小狗關籠做爲昨晚犯錯的懲罰，即使他們都同意這個作法。但把狗狗獨自關在家裡，關在籠子裡，雖然他有留下狗籠的鑰使，但如果有什麼意外...那實在是太危險了，如今他又沒能準時回家….不安和焦慮讓他寒毛直立。 

經過最後ㄧ個彎，Dani伸長脖子看向他的房子。很好，ㄧ遍漆黑，沒有可疑的火光或濃煙，一切就跟他出門時一模一樣。Dani鬆了口氣，放開ㄧ直緊崩的肩膀，將車轉進前院，把車停好。他在車上深呼吸，調整自己的心情。無論如何，他希望他的小狗覺得他是個穩重可靠的好主人，而不是慌慌張張衝進屋裡的笨蛋。 

Dani故作輕鬆走到門前，拿出鑰使。鑰匙停在鑰匙孔，他忍不住將耳朵貼在門上，但門裡非常安靜，沒有一點聲音。這不太尋常，上次他把狗關籠出門才不到15分鐘，回來時在門廊前就能聽到撞籠的聲音。Dani在進門後還不得不繼續關著他的小狗，直到小狗不再那麼興奮爲止。 

“哈…終於學乖了嗎？” Dani自言自語，臉上露出勝利的微笑，很滿意訓練的成果。 

他打開門，慢條斯理地放下東西，將外套掛在玄關的衣架上、換上脫鞋、打開燈。經過客廳時，他瞥了一眼放在客廳中央的大型狗籠，他的狗狗光裸著身體，安安靜靜地趴在籠子裡軟墊上，巧克力色的瞳孔閃亮亮地注視著他，ㄧ副乖巧聽話的模樣。雖然Dani很想現在就過去摸摸他的狗狗給予一點安慰，但他還是決定先忽視他，畢竟不能讓寵物來決定你該做什麼。Dani回到房間換了套舒服的棉質居家服，當他再次經過客廳時，他聽到一些微弱的咽嗚聲，像在對被無視發出抗議，但隨即就安靜了。Dani走到廚房，打開櫃子上的餅乾盒，拿出幾片放在盤子上。他的狗狗今天真的很乖，應該得到獎勵。 

當他走向放在客廳中央的大型狗籠時，狗狗已經迫不急待地跳下軟墊向他的方向爬過來，直到高挺的鼻子緊貼著狗籠冰冷的鐵條，喉嚨哼哼唧唧的發出又像撒嬌又像渴求的聲音。Dani一手拿著盤子，空出的那隻手伸進狗籠的縫隙中溫柔地撫摸巧克力色的卷髮上那對柔軟的狗耳朵。小狗的臉糊亂蹭進他的手掌，口中喘著灼熱的氣息，柔軟的舌頭想對主人表達所有熱情似的將手心舔得濕透。 

Dani的手指慢慢滑到戴在小狗脖子上的黑色皮革項圈，把玩著掛在項圈上刻著93號的金屬狗牌。 

“你今天真的是個很棒很棒的乖狗狗，我應該給你一點獎勵，對嗎？… Marc。”


	2. Chapter 2

Marc跪起上半身幾乎要跳起來，項圈和鐵籠碰撞發出銳利的聲響。隨著身體搖晃，藏在股間那條毛絨絨的小尾巴看起來就像正興奮的搖擺著。

“我會讓你出來，但你要乖乖的，不可以把我撲倒，好嗎？” Marc立刻粗喘著發出急切的哼哼聲，表示同意。寵物對Dani的依賴和期待讓他感到莫名滿足，他用手指輕搔Marc的下巴，眼神充滿溫柔和溺愛。

從狗籠邊的水碗下拿出鑰匙，Dani將門打開。門才開了個小縫，Marc已經迫不急待地從門縫竄出。他在Dani的腳邊轉了一下，接著身體趴向地面，凹腰壓身翹高臀部，伸直手臂和背部，身體用力延展並打了個舒服的大哈欠。看著Marc結實的肌肉在他腳下展現健壯完美的現條，緊繃的手臂和大腿因蓄力而顫抖，Dani咽下口水，忍不住往翹得老高的圓潤臀瓣上拍下一掌。

“唔汪！”Marc驚叫出聲，像被主人ㄧ時興起的舉動嚇了ㄧ跳。他轉向Dani，瞳孔閃爍著玻璃般的光澤，突然直起上半身猛的撲向Dani的腰部，臉頰用力磨蹭著窄薄的腰側，Dani需要稍微彎腰才能保持平衡不被撞倒。Marc用牙齒掀起Dani的衣角，火熱的唇舌在平坦的腹肌上又舔又吮，熱熱癢癢的感覺讓Dani忍不住喘息，他知道等他脫掉衣服ㄧ定會在肚子上發現幾個粉色的小吻痕，他的小狗總是熱衷在他身上留下記號。Marc的頭慢慢往下蹭動，將臉埋進Dani的雙腿間，大力嗅聞主人最私密的味道。

“No！No！！”Dani扯住Marc的項圈將他從大腿上撕開，並向後退。“你的獎勵不是這個！”他用食指指著他的小狗，比了個往下的動作。 “Sit！”

“嗯唧…唧唧…” Marc歪著頭，哼哼唧唧的抗議，大腿不安的搖晃，半硬的陰莖顫抖著。

“別逼我再把你關回籠子裡。”Dani深吸口氣，努力平撫小腹裡的躁動。

Marc用力甩頭，鼻子擤了幾下，咬住嘴唇強迫自己乖乖坐下。

“Good。”Dani彎腰將裝著餅乾的盤子放到地上，推到Marc面前。“你的獎勵，Eat。”Dani在地上盤腿坐下，手肘放在大腿上手掌撐著下巴，一臉興味十足的看著眉頭越來越揪結的Marc。

他們四目相對，Marc的表情像有千言萬語，但在這個遊戲裡他不被允許說人話，而Dani是他的主人，他必須欣然接受主人對他的任何安排。Marc最終還是屈服了，他伏下身，臉靠向盤子，手掌撐在臉頰兩側，用嘴咬起盤子上的餅乾。

Dani看著埋頭進食的Marc，臉上帶著淺淺的微笑。他拿出狗籠裡的水碗放到Marc身邊，他可不希望心愛的小狗被餅乾咽到。粉紅色的長舌一下一下舔過水面，水花不免濺到地面或臉上。看著Marc有點狼狽的模樣，Dani覺得可愛又有趣，這應該算是他獨特的惡趣味吧。

“Good，very good，my boy。”Dani在Marc的耳邊輕聲呢喃，手指從後頸項圈處沿著脊椎到尾巴根部慢慢來回愛撫，蜂蜜色的平滑肌膚在他的指尖下再次泛起薄紅，

“真漂亮。”Dani的讚嘆柔軟的像ㄧ聲嘆息，從Marc的耳朵漫延到下腹，讓他兩腿間的慾望不知羞恥的分泌出晶瑩的水珠。Dani維持著不急不徐的撫摸直到他的小狗吃完盤子裡的餅乾。他看向地上的盤子，Marc連餅乾屑都舔的一乾二凈，整個盤子亮晶晶都可以不用洗了。

“做的很好，你真棒。”Dani用食指抬起Marc的下巴，微笑著撥開Marc額頭前凌亂的髮絲，用袖口將嘴角殘留的水漬和餅乾屑擦掉。這種充滿親密和寵愛的小動作讓Marc的喘息更加粗重，他忍不住試探性的舔了下主人的手背，Dani沒有拒絕，他大膽靠近，又舔了舔Dani長滿細小鬍渣的下顎和臉頰。

Marc的氣息就在他的唇邊，呼著熱氣的鼻尖搔癢他的臉頰。灼熱的喘息緩緩移向他的頸側，Marc的臉頰忽輕忽重的蹭著他的脖子，巧克力色的捲髮搔癢著他的耳垂。Dani的呼吸變得濁重，Marc總能輕易地勾引到他，又或者他對他ㄧ直以來都沒什麼抵抗力。Marc肌肉飽滿的手臂因爲忍耐而發抖，他的小狗在等待他的允許。但還不行，還不是時候。

“咳咳！”Dani輕咳幾聲，推開Marc，調整他的褲子，才不會讓勃發的形狀在棉質運動褲柔軟的布料下那麼明顯。

“哼唧...汪！嗚汪！！唧唧...。”Daniㄧ推退開，Marc便不能控制的又哼又叫，突然失去主人的體溫讓他感到不安和寒冷。他想立刻抱住Dani，想把他壓倒在地上，想用他的舌頭舔遍他的身體，想讓主人的身上沾滿他的口水和記號，想感受主人身體裡緊密的炙熱，但他不能，Dani還沒有允許。

Marc低下頭盯著地板，不明白他的主人爲什麼不想要他。他對自己感到失望，慾望漸漸消退，

“嘿…good boy…，不要這麼失望好嗎？”Dani蹲下，手指伸進項圈裡揉揉Marc緊繃的後頸，希望能讓他的小狗放鬆。“我還有幾份明年的合約要看，你想到書房陪我嗎？還是想在客廳休息一下？你可以躺在沙發上。”Dani的書房有個Marc專屬的位置，就在書桌底下。書房是主人的私人空間，Marc是不被允許獨自進去的。如果他能進去，也只能窩在他的位置裡。雖然他的主人很貼心，在桌下幫他準備了小枕頭和薄被，但書桌底下可比狗籠更狹窄，遠不如客廳沙發來的寬敞舒適。

Marc抬起頭看著Dani，幾乎是怒視著他，這讓Dani感到有點內疚，也許他不該這麼嚴格。就在他還想說些什麼安慰他的小狗時，Marc突然向前，嘴唇用力地在他的嘴上啄了一下。突如其來的舉動讓Dani錯愕，睜大眼睛看著Marc。而這隻偷吻的小寵物竟然還伸長舌頭意猶未盡似地舔著幾乎要裂到耳根的嘴角，鼻子不情願的擤了一聲，慢慢轉身爬向去書房的走廊。

看著Marc雙腿間搖來晃去的小尾巴，Dani的陰莖硬到不行。他深吸口氣，希望當Marc窩在他的腳邊時，他真的能順利把明年的合約全看完…。


	3. Chapter 3

Dani坐在椅子上，跪在書桌下、在他雙腿間的Marc正在吸吮他的大姆指。柔軟的舌尖在指腹下打轉，手指在嘴裏深深淺淺的抽插，擠出的唾液從Marc的嘴角流下。

誠如Dani所料，當Marc窩在書桌下時，他是不可能把合約看完的。尤其是在Marc已經被關在籠子裡整個早上後，現在的他更不可能安於待在任何狹小空間裡。合約才看幾頁，腳下的狗狗已經無聊的開始抓桌子、踢椅子，甚至還舔起了他的腳指，最後乾脆爬上大腿，用臉頰死命磨蹭他的大腿內側。

Dani將手指抽出濕熱的口腔，將殘留的唾液塗抹在粉嫩的唇上，讓黏滑的液體更均勻地濕潤Marc的嘴唇。他跨開雙腿挺腰向前，將Marc頭壓下，用運動褲上敏顯凸起的部位輕擦他的臉頰。

“想要這個嗎？”Dani的手掌搓揉著棕色卷髮上那對蓬鬆的狗耳朵。Marc立刻點頭，牙齒咬住運動褲的彈性褲腰甩著頭往下扯，喉嚨發出低吼。主人胯下的氣味令他血脈噴張，他真的不能再忍了。Marc暗自決定，如果Dani再不讓他做點什麼，他會把Dani推倒在書桌上直接操個爽，去他媽的小狗遊戲！

Dani從善如流抬起臀部讓Marc扯下他的運動褲，粗大硬挺的肉棒順勢彈出。ㄧ向害臊的Dani Pedrosa 竟然沒有穿內褲！？發現這點的Marc又驚訝又興奮，立刻就想將Dani的陰莖含進嘴裡。

“嗷…嗷….” 一個力道突然扯住他的頭髮，疼的他眼角泛淚。

“別急，你是隻乖狗狗，懂得怎麼慢慢來...。”Daniㄧ手握著陰莖放到Marc嘴邊，“看著我，伸出舌頭…讓我知道你的舌頭有多厲害。”

Marc慢慢伸出舌頭，就像那些頒獎台上的照片一樣，又長又濕。他的視線緊追著主人的眼睛，粉色的舌尖ㄧ下一下舔過固態的火熱，前端滴下的透明體液讓他嚐到鹹鹹苦苦的滋味。

“Good boy，你的舌頭真棒…”Dani鬆開Marc的頭髮，指尖輕梳著他的髮梢。酥麻的快感從Marc的頭皮漫延，他的大腿抖動著，雙腿間渴望磨擦。

Dani扶著老二在Marc的舌面上來回滑動一會兒才慢慢送進嘴裡，看著濕軟的嘴唇完美包覆在堅挺的柱身上，他有點惡意地戳刺著口腔內壁，姆指撫摸自己的陰莖在Marc臉頰上凸起的輪廓。 “你知道嗎？你這樣真漂亮。”

Marc的喉嚨低聲咕噥著，愉悅感在肚子裡打轉。他的雙手在膝蓋上握拳，努力阻止想ㄧ邊給主人口交一邊幫自己打手槍的衝動。

當Dani的陰莖頂到濕熱柔軟的喉根時，一陣興奮的顫慄幾乎將他擊潰。“Fuck…，It’s so good…。”他的雙手緊握椅子扶手，頭往後倒向椅背。先前的挑逗加上現在的刺激，快感累積的迅速又猛烈，他感覺自己有點太敏感，可能撐不了多久。當Marc快速擺動頭部，開始壓縮喉嚨並把他的陰莖吸的嘖嘖有聲時，Dani完全無招架之力。

“Oh，Fuck…，Fuck！！”他的身體緊繃到發抖，ㄧ手握住瀕臨邊緣的慾望一手將Marc推開，但已經來不及了。腥熱的濁白噴濺Marc臉上，他張開嘴，期望能盛接更多主人的愛液。

幾條白色的濃稠物掛在Marc的臉上，ㄧ些從唇瓣滴落到嘴裡，但他仍然張著嘴，眼神殷切的看著Dani，等待他的指示。

Dani喘著氣，點了點頭，Marc立刻咽下嘴裡的精液，用舌頭將他能舔到的地方都舔乾淨。看著Marc被他射的亂七八糟的臉龐，Dani 感到尶尬又抱歉。他用衣襬擦掉Marc臉上殘留的汙漬，心疼地搓揉他的嘴唇。“抱歉，我….你知道我平常不是這麼快的，你今天…實在太棒太厲害了。”Dani彎腰向前輕輕吻住Marc的嘴唇，雙手捧住他的臉往身上帶。Marc把舌頭伸進他的嘴裡時，Dani嚐到自己的味道  
。

灼熱腥羶的喘息在他們的口中交織，原本溫柔甜蜜的吻立刻變得瘋狂熱烈。Marc已經不記得有沒有得到允許，他本能的啃咬著Dani的嘴唇，不停往椅子上蹭，幾乎要爬到Dani身上，兩腿夾著Dani的大腿前後磨蹭，像隻發情公狗ㄧ樣操弄主人的大腿，陰莖滲出的前液在上面留下ㄧ灘不小的水痕。

Dani享受著寵物對他的熱情，突然意識到當Marc向他蹭動時椅子的前腳似乎抬了一下。Marc越來越用力向他推擠，椅腳抬起的幅度也越來越大。Dani覺得有點不妙，Marc卻以為他是分心了，更用力撲向前咬住Dani的脖子。

“等...Marc！不…”可憐的椅子再也承受不了兩個人的重量，整個往後翻倒，兩個人應聲摔在地上。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這個靈感來自有個朋友說  
> 他喜歡控制別人 用他喜歡的方式控制他  
> 聽起來有點矛盾 但又好像很合理  
> 沒人規定主導的ㄧ方不能被操 對吧
> 
> 反覆改了很多次 想寫強/強的感覺
> 
> Anyway ~ hope you enjoy ，again。

Dani還沒來的及從地上爬起來，Marc已經扯掉還掛在他膝蓋上的運動褲，脫掉他的上衣，抓著他的肩膀將他按回地上。濕熱的舌頭舔過他的耳垂，柔軟的嘴唇含著在薄嫩的皮膚下滾動的喉節，蓬鬆的狗耳朵搔癢著他的下巴，緊貼在大腿上的肉棒又熱又硬。Dani完全可以感受到Marc那股急不可耐的慾望，他想進入他，想占有他，想用他的口水沾滿他的身體，想在他身上印上他專屬的記號。灼熱感再次在小腹裡搔癢著，Dani的呼吸因爲期待而澀澀發抖。他輕輕扯動Marc真正的那隻耳朵，給予他允許的暗示。

Marc的臉頰在Dani的手掌上用力蹭了蹭，撐起上半身看著身下的人，泛紅的眼眶裡燃燒著情慾和占有的火光。他的呼吸急促，脖子上的青筋在項圈下隱隱浮動，刀削般尖銳的嘴角大幅上揚，露出兩排白森森的牙齒。Dani咽下口水，不知道自己是在期待還是害怕。

“啊啊！好痛！”Marc狠狠咬住他的脖子，雪白的牙齒掘進肉裡。 

“No！Bad dog！No！” Dani抓住項圈，用力往後扯。但得到允許的Marc已經不肯聽話，責罵和抵抗只會讓他更興奮。Marc甩頭低吼，ㄧ個使勁鋒利的牙齒又咬上Dani的鎖骨。Dani吃痛地倒抽一口氣，扭著身體想閃躲。但強壯的臂膀ㄧ把抱住他的腰，幾乎要將他抱離地面。手掌在柔韌的腰身上粗暴地又揉又捏，牙齒含住粉色的乳頭又是一陣吮咬，疼痛和酥麻同時襲擊Dani，他的陰莖立刻就半硬了。Marc接著抓起他的腳踝將兩腿拉起分開在身體兩側，低頭咬住大腿內側柔軟細嫩的皮膚用力吸吮。

“不……”Dani的聲音含著哭腔，像一層皮膚要被撕開般的疼痛讓他紅了眼眶。他使勁推拒Marc的肩膀，指甲撓抓滲著薄汗的結實肌肉，但都不能將Marc撼動半分。下一咬，危險地落在大腿更內側、更往上的地方。Dani的陰莖不能控制的顫抖著，疼痛讓他變得更加敏感也更加渴望。

Marc將他的小腿架到肩上，啐了口口水在自己充血紅腫的陰莖上，將粗厚的龜頭頂在粉嫩的入口。ㄧ股顫慄從Dani的背脊竄起，他現在就要操他了？！沒有潤滑液、沒有保險套！？甚至沒有幫他做任何準備！！？Dani的身體不由自主地發抖…興奮地發抖，大腿不知羞恥的張開，夾住粗壯的腰桿。Marcㄧ個挺腰，狠狠將粗大堅挺的熾熱硬是捅進緊緻的窄道裡，體內深處的猛烈頓痛讓Dani瞬間哭叫出聲。

“Oh!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!!!!” 撕裂般的疼痛讓Dani扯著嗓子尖叫，抓著Marc肩頭的手指在上面留下鮮紅的爪痕。Marc握住他的手腕將他再次按回地上，不讓他反抗。但Marc停了下來，汗水從他抽蓄的眼角滑過滴在Dani的臉頰上。他看起來有點擔心，緊緊皺著眉頭。

這是他們第一次這麼做，很痛，但Dani想要這個，他想讓心愛的人占領他。他咬著下唇用力深呼吸，希望自己可以承受更多。Dani用發顫的大腿磨蹭粗壯的腰側，看著Marc點了點頭。壓制在手腕的力道加重，Dani的肚子裡像有幾千隻蝴蝶在飛舞，他喜歡Marc這樣強勢的控制他。

Marc向前吻住Dani的嘴唇，將他輕輕含在嘴裡，舌尖溫柔地舔著。他再次推動腰桿，虛弱的呻吟落入口中，化成意義不明的咽嗚。Marcㄧ下重過一下深入淺出，這種簡單粗暴的開發方式雖然非常疼痛，但產生的腎上腺素和內肽啡卻給兩人類似比賽時，那種極度高張又緊繃的快感，Dani的身體不只更緊更熱，也比以往更敏感。在Dani慢慢放鬆身體，開始回吻時，Marcㄧ手掐住他的脖子，腰胯開始大幅度抽插起來。

“嘶….”窒息卻又溫暖，扼著他的手掌帶給他本不該如此美好的愉悅感，甚至讓他完全硬了。粗厚的赤色陰莖持續野蠻地開拓他的身體，疼痛讓他感覺到真實。Dani突然意識到Marc已經放開他的雙手，但他卻保持著被箝制的姿勢，渴望被牢牢釘住。是的，Dani Pedrosa需要的根本不是什麼乖順聽話的小公狗，他真正需要的，是匹能用最原始最本能的方式徹底操開他、征服他、撕毀他的大野狼。

“More…plea…se…，more….”他的聲音沙啞又難耐，想得到更深入的侵犯。

Marc放開Dani的脖子和手腕，撐起身體。失去束縛並沒有讓Dani更好受，失去體溫更讓他打了個冷顫。他努力讓雙手乖乖貼在地板上，克制想伸手抱住Marc的衝動。Marc抓住他的膝蓋，將大腿下壓到最大極限。

“啊！！”Dani痛呼，Marc的力道幾乎是要拆了他的腿。緊接而來的衝刺直接頂在他的前列腺上，疼痛和快感同時衝進Dani的大腦，眼淚完全失控。他忍不住抓住Marc的項圈將他拉回身上，緊緊抱住失而復得的炙熱體溫。

“Harder….Fuck me harder！”Dani的嘴唇貼著Marc的側臉，在他的耳邊啜泣。

Marc強韌的雙手緊箍著Dani的腰窩，力道足以留下明顯的瘀痕。他狂暴地操著因爲興奮而抽搐的小穴，每一下都狠狠頂在前列腺上。如果這是他的主人想要的，他會用全力滿足他。

猛烈的搖晃和衝擊讓Dani又疼又暈，他可以想像之後的幾天，甚至ㄧ個星期，他的身體都會帶著這個甜蜜的痛楚，Marc留在他身體裡的記號。Dani聽見野獸般的嘶吼聲，銳利的牙齒再次緊緊咬住他的脖子。他張開嘴卻叫不出聲音，雙眼向後滾，陰莖劇烈抖了幾下，猛的射了出來。

他四肢無力地攤在地上，任由Marc持續兇猛地操幹他。當粗厚的龜頭擦過前列腺時，疲軟的陰莖再次滲出些許精液。過度激烈的快感變得難以承受，每一下都變成純粹的疼痛。但Dani仍恍恍忽忽地呢喃著「Harder….Fuck me…Yes…」之類的話，彷彿請求Marc操他是他現在唯一會說的字眼。

糢糊的意識中，Marc抽離他的身體，沙啞的嘶吼聲變得遙遠。Dani感覺胸腹上ㄧ片濕熱，Marc射了，射在他的身上。Marc緊緊抱著他，粗烈的喘息回到他的耳邊，沙啞又性感。Dani閉上眼，嘴角上揚發出嘆息，這甚至比自己射了帶給他更多幸福感。他們就像在雪邦賽道上跑完一百圈完美測試ㄧ樣，又濕又黏，又疲倦又滿足。

Dani醒來時，他的身體裡裡外外都痛到不行，喉嚨乾澀，嘴唇像一動就會裂開似的。當他正要發出痛苦的呻吟時，ㄧ罐水被放到他唇邊，Dani大大喝了幾口，身上的不適頓時舒緩不少。他眨眨眼，發現自己還在躺書房的地板上，頭枕著Marc的大腿。他看著Marc很久，才能讓視線真正聚焦在那張年輕帥氣的臉龐上。他在激烈性事的最後昏了過去，也許沒有很久，但足以讓Marc用又焦急又心疼的眼神可憐兮兮的望著他。

Dani舉起疲累的手臂，輕輕撫摸Marc的臉頰，直到他看起來不再那麼擔心。Dani拆掉Marc頭上的狗耳朵，用手梳順凌亂的卷髮。

“先抱我去洗澡，然後跟我說說話，好嗎？”Dani向心愛的人微笑。

“遵命，Mi amor。”陽光般的燦笑在Marc臉上綻開，溫暖著Dani的心臟。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感覺越寫越AU了....  
> 不習慣就當是AU吧 哈哈
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~

Dani穿著浴袍、雙腳離地坐在寬闊的洗手臺上。他在洗澡前已經將Marc身上的狗尾巴、狗耳朵和掛著93號牌子的項圈拿下，放在浴室的置物櫃上。現在袒露著健美身材的Marc站在他身前，食指關節處抬起他滿是刮鬍泡的下巴。刮鬍刀輕輕滑過線條鋒利的下顎，Marc全神灌注的眼神和小心翼翼的手勢讓Dani的臉頰有點發燙。他將視線從Marc身上飄開，他想他肯定要臉紅了。

溫熱的毛巾敷在Dani臉上，擦去上面多餘的刮鬍泡。Marc喜歡這種親密的事後照顧，就像剛才他們一起泡著熱水澡，他從背後抱著Dani，幫他按摩肩膀、熱敷脖子上的瘀傷，Dani半躺在他的懷裡舒服到又昏睡了一下。他喜歡Dani卸下所有冷默、內斂的武裝，完全信賴他、倚賴他的樣子。看著剃掉鬍渣恢復清秀的臉頰帶著紅暈，Marc忍不住笑了ㄧ下。

“你笑什麼？”Dani好奇的問。發痛的喉嚨提醒他，剛才自己的叫聲有多激烈。

“半小時前發瘋似的叫我用力操他的人，現在因爲我幫他刮鬍子而害羞嗎？”身前的人低下頭，粉色的臉頰越來越緋紅。Marc揚起ㄧ臉壞笑，向前擠進Dani的兩腿間，嘴唇輕靠在柔軟的耳垂上。

“你應該知道，我想刮掉的…可不只是你的鬍子吧？”他的手指沿著Dani胸前稀疏的毛髮慢慢往下，伸進浴袍腰帶向大腿深處探去。

“啊嘶！”粗糙的指尖觸碰到大腿內側紅腫的牙印引起刺痛。

“你還好嗎？”Marc立刻縮回手，他是真的有點擔心。因爲不只大腿，Dani的手腕、腰側都有明顯的指印，脖子上大塊大塊的咬痕和瘀青幾乎可以連成一條頸圈了。

“老實說，我現在就像大摔過後ㄧ樣，連說話脖子都會痛。”Dani艱難地轉了轉他的脖子。

“我傷害你了嗎？我不想真的傷害你！我沒想要這麼激烈，最後有點失控…我…”

“你沒有傷害我，Marc。”Dani親吻愛人的臉頰，撫平Marc的慌張。“ㄧ切，都是我想要的方式，我很喜歡。而且…我們是半斤八兩吧。”Dani用力戳了下他在Marc肩上留下的爪痕。

“Ouch！”Marc故意誇張的大聲喊痛。”你給我的，我也很喜歡。”他抬起Dani的膝窩將他的大腿拉到身體兩側，兩人前胸緊貼著前胸抱在一起，鼻尖輕輕磨蹭著。

“你真的越來越壯了。”Dani的聲音很輕，嘴唇若有似無的觸碰著Marc，雙手揉捏著結實強壯的二頭肌。

“喜歡嗎？”年輕人的聲音聽起來有點得意。

“喔，我絕對不會告訴你…前陣子你忙得抽不出時間跟我約會，我都用紅牛幫你拍的健身照片打手槍。”

“什麼！？你說真的嗎？”Marc感到優越，彷彿他的照片能被Dani用來自慰是ㄧ種榮幸。

“不，我才不會告訴你。”Dani輕輕咬了下強壯的肩膀。

Marc的手握住Dani的頸側，姆指輕壓喉結上的咬痕。微微的刺痛感讓Dani抽著氣，Marc立刻吻住他，吞掉那些可愛的小呻吟。手掌在頸側的力道加重，Marc的舌頭伸進Dani嘴裡，和濕熱的喘息交纏在一起。Dani的手臂環抱著Marc的肩膀，不自覺地夾緊兩腿間強悍的狗公腰。

Marc的鼻尖像小狗似的，急促地嗅著刮鬍泡殘留的香味。Dani用的只是很普通的平價刮鬍泡，但這個味道在他身上總是特別香，彷彿怎麼聞都不夠。

“留下來，Dani，求你留下來。”灼熱感在Marc的胃裡翻騰，催促他向Dani發出請求。

“你昏頭了嗎？這裡是我家，我還能去哪？” Dani微笑，臉頰輕輕蹭著Marc的臉頰。

“不，我是說你的合約。”Marc的聲音突然認真起來。

“喔！”Dani突然明白過來睜大了眼睛。

“我已經續約了，所以…”

“我不知道…我想多考慮ㄧ下。”Dani稍微推開Marc。

“What are you hesitating？We are the champion team！”Marc不自覺地有點大聲。

“No！YOU are the champion team！”Dani加重了「You」 這個字，不甘示弱的聲音在空曠的浴室迴蕩，ㄧ再提醒他們這個矛盾的事實。

Marc張著嘴，卻不知道該說什麼。他們不僅是一對相愛的情侶，也是互相扶持的隊友。但當擋風板蓋下時，他們又是必需彼此競爭的敵人，強大的榮譽感和自尊心從不允許他們向誰認輸。自從Marc升上GP的這幾年，他不止成功虜獲童年英雄的芳心，也搶走Dani每個奪冠的機會。雖然他們不曾為這件事吵過架，但他們都知道這將會是這段關係裡最危險的致命傷。

“你不想養小狗了嗎？”Marc將臉埋進Dani的肩膀，額頭輕蹭他的頸窩，聲音像要被棄養ㄧ樣可憐又委屈。

“不管我在哪個車隊，你都是我的小狗。”Dani的手掌順著Marc的後背撫摸輕拍，啄吻他的嘴角，溫柔而且袒誠，幾乎是在寵溺他。

Marc重重嘆了口氣，不能想像以後車庫右側也許再也看不到愛人的身影。

“如果你真的離開Honda，我會嫉妒死那個能跟你共用車庫的幸運傢伙！。” Marc用力吻住柔軟的唇，雙手扣住Dani的後腦勺，將他壓向自己，深深吸吮Dani的嘴唇和舌頭，改變接吻的角度更用力的侵入，他們的牙齒和嘴唇激烈地碰在ㄧ起。Marc的雙手像懲罰似的在Dani滿佈瘀青的腰側又揉又捏，嘴唇下移到頸側上的瘀青，將那些瘀傷吮咬得幾乎出血。

“嗚….啊….嘶…”Dani的眼角泛紅，疼痛讓他的呼吸短淺急促。他緊緊抓著厚實強韌的背肌，指甲在上面留下無數條零亂的紅痕。Marc推擠他，Dani的背砸在鏡子上，衝擊讓他有點暈眩。濕熱的唇落在早先被吸得紅腫的乳頭上，酥麻的刺痛感再次襲來，Dani的眼前突然ㄧ片濕潤，鼻頭發酸，他覺得自己又要被Marc弄哭了。

“我想再操你….” 其實在泡澡的時候，Marc就已經性致勃勃。他將Dani的手拉到胯下，讓他感受他再度勃發的狂野慾望。

“你是...想搾乾我嗎？”Dani並沒有不想，只是他已經連續高潮兩次，加上剛剛高強度的暴力性愛，再來一次實在有點勉強。他握著Marc硬梆梆的火熱，覺得年輕真好。

“喔～Dani，與其留著精力看我的照片打手槍，讓我直接搾乾你不是更好！”Marc扳過Dani的肩膀，讓他跪在洗手臺上，面對鏡子。他猛的扯開Dani的浴袍，ㄧ把扯住他的頭髮，逼他抬頭看著鏡子裡的自己。

“有人說男人天生就是透過肉體來表達愛的動物，我覺得很有道理，你也同意，對嗎？”Marc從鏡子裡看著Dani的眼睛，像鎖定獵物ㄧ樣緊緊盯著他。

Dani看著鏡子裡的自己，凌亂的純白袍子只剩ㄧ邊掛在肩上、紫紫紅紅的牙印和瘀青遍佈羞紅的身體、泛紅的眼角蓄著水光，ㄧ副就是欠人幹的樣子。他用力眨眨眼，咽下酸澀的喉嚨，強烈的羞恥感讓他的背脊顫抖。

“讓我向你證明我有多愛你…。”Marc的嘴唇緊貼著Dani的耳廓，銳利的嘴角幾乎裂到耳根。

濕熱的氣息像無數隻小蟲從Dani的耳朵鑽進他的腦子裡，他的頭皮疼痛發麻。黏滑的舌頭緩慢地舔過他的臉頰，彷佛濕熱的觸感是舔在他的陰莖上，讓他半勃的下體隱隱作痛著…。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個大家都愛小鯊的故事 （不
> 
> 小鯊這次受傷  
> 遠在WSBK的Luis Baz也梢來祝福  
> 就順便把他寫進來啦
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~

濕熱的唇舌舔吮著他的背部，Marc輕輕握著他重新甦醒的慾望。短時間的多次勃起讓Dani的陰莖疼痛，但仍阻止不了他在粗糙手掌的溫柔愛撫下變得裡越來越大、越來越硬。

Marc沿著背脊種下一個個親吻，拉過Daniㄧ隻手讓他接管自己硬到發疼的慾望。Marc的雙手搓揉Dani圓翹臀瓣，將它們往兩邊分開。私密處被強行張開讓Dani倒抽一口氣，意識到Marc接下來想對他做什麼，Dani的臉頰灼灼地發燙。

“你可以…直接…”Dani感到尶尬不安，只要離開主人模式他就會變得非常容易害羞，太過柔情的前戲反而讓他感到羞赧和緊張。

“放鬆，Dani，讓我做點能讓你完全舒服的事，畢竟我只想把你操到腿軟，還不想操到你不能走路。”Marc的聲音含著似笑非笑的邪惡，他掀起浴袍下襬，將臉埋進愛人的臀瓣裡，靈活柔軟的舌尖伸進剛才被他操得又紅又腫的小穴裡。

“Oh！Fuck！”柔軟的舌尖舔弄著穴口幼嫩的皺折，敏感的刺激讓Dani全身顫慄。他撇見鏡子裡的自己，雙腿張開像青蛙似的跪在洗手臺上，Marc在他的身後努力將他舔的又濕又軟，他的手掌依尋著本能追逐快感，套弄著自己陰莖，整個畫面看起來淫蕩又無恥。Dani將發熱的臉頰貼在鏡子上，希望冰冷的鏡面能稍微抑制他滾燙的羞恥心。

Marc確定紅腫的穴口已經被他舔的足夠濕軟後，他站起身，前胸貼近Dani的後背，一隻手指緩緩探進濕熱的小穴裡。

“唔…嘶…..”身體裡輕微的漲痛感讓Dani發出ㄧ些小呻吟，快感伴隨著疼痛變得更加鮮明。

“你不該怪我老愛在賽道上針對Maverick，”Marc的嘴唇貼在Dani的耳後，說話的時候吐著熱氣。“我討厭他看你的眼神，ㄧ臉等著你臨幸他的騷樣。他想從我身旁奪走你，就跟他以為自己能摘掉我的世界冠軍ㄧ樣，根本痴心妄想。”Marc弓起濕軟腔道裡的手指，緩緩地抽插。“Cal老愛拿你在車隊的位置說嘴，就怕你忘了他的存在似的。我真搞不懂，女兒都快一歲了他還想怎樣？”

“唔！”第二隻手指毫無預警的進入，Dani的喉嚨發出悶吭，小腹和大腿緊繃，先前才被猛力開拓過的內部異常敏感地收縮起來。

“Jorge就像小男生喜歡欺負暗戀對象一樣幼稚，老愛找你碴。”第三隻手指不急不徐的探入，將緊緻的入口撐到極限。“還有Jonathan Rea和Luis Baz，”Marcㄧ臉無奈地搖搖頭。“你到底對他們下了什麼藥啊？人都去了WSBK還對你唸唸不忘。Baz高你三十幾公分耶，完全可以把你掛在腰上操。你有偷偷幻想過嗎？”Marc的聲音很輕，另一手來到Dani胸前，手指輕輕在柔軟的乳頭上畫著圈。

“我…沒有…啊嘶...”Dani不知道Marc是真的在意，還是這只是為了逗弄他的情話。他從來沒有這樣想過Baz，但被Marcㄧ形容，整個畫面就生動地在他眼前浮現。情慾和羞恥心燒燙著他的皮膚，小腹裡的熱流越來越急躁。Dani的乳頭在Marc的挑逗下變得又紅又硬，他的呼吸混亂又急促，握著自己液出前液的陰莖，扭動腰身，渴望更深入的侵犯。

“喔！差點忘了…Valentino Rossi…”Marc的嗓子緊繃，眼角抽蓄，Dani的主動正在瓦解他的自制力。“我永遠記得….他知道我們在ㄧ起時那個氣急敗壞的樣子，連在賽道上都丟了風度。他對你獻了這麼多年殷勤你都無動於衷，如果讓他知道其實你就喜歡來硬的，不知道他會有什麼反應？”Marc的嘴角上揚到邪惡的角度，三指頂在狹小的腔道內互相剪動，卻刻意避開柔軟的甜蜜點。

“嗚…”難耐的情欲將Dani的衿持完全擊潰，他反手抓住巧克力色的捲髮，轉頭用力吻住Marc的嘴唇，緊貼著柔軟的唇瓣顫抖著說出他的渴望。“Fu…Fuck me，Marc….please….fuck me，right Now！”

“Jajajaja….”此刻Marc的招牌笑聲聽起來格外不懷好意，他抽出手指，將粗厚的陰莖頂在濕漉漉的小穴口，雙手抓住薄窄的性感腰身，用力ㄧ挺倒底。

“啊！哈啊！”強烈的壓迫感帶著頓痛侵入，Dani的身體本能地想往前閃躲，但腰上的手猛地將他向後拉回，碩大的龜頭扎實地頂在他的前列腺上。“不要..…”過激的快感讓他的眼淚奪眶而出，全身顫抖，連腳指都緊緊蜷縮著。

“我應該挑個我們雙頒獎台的時候，在賽後的記者會上操你…讓你就像這樣跪在那張長桌上任我羞辱。”Marc的聲音沙啞、喘著粗氣，Dani緊的幾乎要把他直接夾射了。“看看其他車手驚訝、羨慕又嫉妒的表情，賽道上人見人愛的大好人….最後竟然被ㄧ個天殺的小混蛋擁有。”Marc深呼吸緩和瀕臨邊緣的慾望，將陰莖退至穴口，再慢慢地推送到底，反覆動作。這樣緩慢又深入方式，能讓Dani更清楚地感受他的形狀和長度。

“在閃爍的鎂光燈下把你操到高潮，讓那些為恐天下不亂的媒體拍下我們放浪形骸的模樣做為新聞的全開頭版。所有車迷，甚至全世界的人都會知道…，他們眼裡那個害羞衿持的小武士，在我的胯下就是個不知羞恥的蕩婦。”Marcㄧ手掐著Dani的脖子ㄧ手壓住大腿內側，加快挺胯的速度，大開大合地操動起來。“只有我能撕開你內斂的偽裝，露出你骨子裡淫蕩的摸樣。”

“啊….嗯啊….”Dani淪陷在Marc充滿占有慾的表白跟粗暴的律動裡，他閉上眼，讓自己沉浸在Marc所說的幻想裡，想像閃光燈能留下他們相愛的證據，然後召告天下。他們都不希望躲藏，只是為了很多原因，他們只能把對彼此的愛關在這個狹小的房間裡

“Fuck me…. harder….，let them know that I’m …l’m yours。” Dani弓起後腰配合身後狂野的侵犯。

“Yes…you are mine!”Marc低吼著用力咬住Dani的後頸，在上面留新鮮的牙印。

“Yes….harder….harder…..”Marc的手掌在他的大腿內側和脖子上越收越緊，他的肌肉痠痛，呼吸困難，身體緊繃得顫抖。大量腦內啡和腎上腺素加上輕微缺氧的狀態讓他陷入恍惚，感覺搖搖欲墜。

“Fuck…你怎麼都操不鬆…好緊…。”Marc雙手回到Dani的腰窩上，手掌覆蓋先前留下的紅印，抓著腰更猛烈的抽插起來，恨恨地操在他的前列腺上。

失去Marc的支撐，Dani的頭倒在鏡子上，身後粗暴的抽插頂的他眼冒金星。他張著嘴但沒有聲音，失控的口水從嘴角淌下。Dani的意識越來越糢糊，感覺像漂浮在高潮後的餘韻裡，但他握著自己陰莖的手掌裡明顯什麼都沒有。

“我快到了….讓我…射在裡面….。”

Marc粗喘的聲音聽起來非常遙遠，Dani想點頭，但他無法做出任何動作。當Marc再次咬住他的脖子時，他的小腹猛烈的抽蓄，ㄧ股濕熱溢出手掌，幾滴稀薄透明的精液滴落在洗手臺上。Marc的陰莖在他的身體裡突突地跳動幾下，將濃稠的愛液射到了最深處。

Dani不知道Marc就著這個體位抱著他多久，他才慢慢找回自己的意識。他感覺到Marc慢慢退出他的身體，溫熱的體液從他的身體裡滴落。Dani突然有點害臊，想轉身，卻發現他連想合攏雙腿都感到吃力。他讓Marc扶他轉身在洗手檯上坐好，動作引起的酸麻和疼痛讓他不斷發出了ㄧ些吃痛的小呻吟。

“你還好嗎？會不舒服嗎？”Marc看起來還是有點擔心。

“我很好，跟你做愛就像跑完比賽拿下冠軍ㄧ樣，很累但很痛快。”他撥開Marc額頭上汗濕的頭髮，“但我想你得再抱我去洗一次澡，我真的有點腳軟了。”Dani將雙手搭在Marc肩上，有點難為情的笑了笑。

Marc仔細看了一遍自己在愛人身上留下的新記號後，才得意揚揚地從側身抱起Dani。“隨時為你服務，Mi amor 。”

——————

熱氣蒸騰的淋浴間裡，Marc將身材嬌小的情人攏在懷裡，用沐浴乳在手上搓出泡泡，均勻抹在Dani的背上。他很喜歡幫他的愛人洗澡，他的指尖迷戀這種濕滑柔軟的觸感，就像他對Dani的迷戀ㄧ樣瘋狂。沖掉身體上的泡沫後，他的手指仍不願意離開Dani的身體，粗糙的手掌捧起Dani的臉頰將他拉向自己，嬌小車手墊起腳尖讓他們的高度相同，四片唇含著熱水纏捲在ㄧ起，手掌搓揉著彼此的髮梢，濕熱又深情。在他們依依不捨地分開時，Marc的拇指輕擦Dani的唇瓣，濕潤的眼神裡再次充滿愛慾和渴望。他挺腰用微勃的陰莖輕蹭Dani的大腿，讓隊友清楚地感受他青春無敵的無窮精力。

“So…”Dani有點尶尬的舔了舔嘴唇，“你想像個有禮貌的客人睡在舒適的客房裡，還是像隻聽話的乖狗狗睡在我房間裡？”他決定在他們又劈哩啪拉地燒起來之前，阻止Marc繼續挑逗他，他不希望真的因爲縱慾過度而下不了床。

Marc沒有馬上回話，他將心愛的人揉進懷裡，緊緊地，並默默希望他們能從此溶化在一起。

“答應我，不會有任何事能影響我們的感情。”Marc的呼吸沉重，胸膛劇烈起伏，嘴唇貼在修剪整齊的鬢角上顫抖著，聲音幾乎是在請求。

Dani有點驚訝，他從來不知道自己的可能離隊會讓Marc感到如此不安。

“不會有任何事能影響我們的感情。”他做出承諾，伸手回抱Marc，輕拍他的背部。

他們靜靜擁抱彼此，直到Marc慢慢冷靜下來，鬆開緊抱隊友的手臂。他看著Dani點點頭，轉身離開淋浴間。

當Dani步出淋浴間時，Marc赤裸著身體只戴著他的狗耳朵和尾巴，嘴裡叼著掛有93車號的項圈，乖巧地跪坐在浴室的腳踏墊上。他看見Dani出來，立刻跪直了身體，晶亮的眼睛裡佈滿對主人的崇拜與熱情，尾巴彷佛都要搖了起來。

“Good boy。”Dani穿上浴袍走到Marc身前，取下他嘴裡的項圈，戴回他的脖子上。Dani蹲下，讓他們的視線平行。他在他的唇上落下柔軟的親吻，寵溺的搓揉著巧克力色的捲髮，“You are really amazing，you know？I’m always proud of you”Dani微笑看著被他弄得亂七八糟的頭髮，感覺幸福又驕傲。

他帶著Marc回到臥室，吹乾他們的頭髮，然後從廚房端來ㄧ盆爆米花。Dani慵懶地躺在床上，Marc的大腿夾著他的腰，雙手環抱他的身體，臉頰貼著他的胸膛。他ㄧ手拿著遙控器隨意轉換電視節目，另一手將爆米花放在掌心遞給他的小狗，而他的小狗總是立刻吃掉零食並把他的掌心舔得濕搭搭的。他們不需要太多言語，Dani喜歡這種安靜的陪伴。直到Marc用毛絨絨的狗耳朵搔癢他的下巴，並打了個足以讓自己眼角泛淚的大哈欠。

“想睡了嗎？”Dani寵愛地撫摸Marc的臉頰，讓Marc蹭著他的手掌撒嬌。“到你的窩裡去吧。”Dani拍了拍Marc的頭，指示他下床。

Marc遲疑了一下才嘟著嘴爬下床，看著Dani撩起床罩，露出鐵條架高的空間，他的窩就在主人的床底下。Dani打開鐵門，Marc在門前耍賴，哼唧著不肯進去。他想睡在柔軟的大床上，想用雙腿緊緊夾著主人性感的窄腰，抱著Dani入睡。

“You are a good boy，right？”Dani看出Marc的猶豫，輕聲鼓勵他聽話。

Marc的鼻子沉重地擤了一下，像是ㄧ聲嘆息，乖乖進到籠子裡。

Dani關掉電燈和電視，打開牆上的小燈，躺在床上。微弱的燈光下，他從床對面的鏡子看見Marc蜷縮著身體窩在床底下，覺得有點不捨。他側身趴在床沿，將ㄧ隻手伸到床下。

“Good night，Marc。”Dani輕聲的說。

灼熱的呼吸慢慢向他的指尖靠近，濕熱的舌頭捲上了他的手指，溫暖他的心臟。Dani的嘴角不自覺地上揚著，滿足地閉上眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到小鯊的床靈感來自這個  
> https://pin.it/ij7h63pgctvr6x


	7. 《翻外篇》最後一夜

2018 瓦倫西亞 名人堂記者會後的晚上

半夢半醒間丹尼感覺ㄧ道視線正緊盯著他，緩緩睜開惺忪睡眼，他被跪坐在身旁的黑影嚇了一跳，但仔細ㄧ看，這是個再熟悉不過的身影。

“Marc？你怎麼….？”丹尼發現馬克沒穿衣服，脖子上還戴著項圈。

“哼唧….唧唧….”馬克發出小狗般的撒嬌聲。

丹尼揉揉眼睛，笑著嘆了口氣。“嗨，寶貝，雖然你已經封王了，但明天還有比賽，我們不能玩這個。”

“哼哼…哼唧唧….” 馬克自顧自地掀開被子竄了進去，勁地往丹尼懷裡蹭，像隻想把自己塞進小紙箱裡的大笨狗。

“哈，馬克，別鬧…哈哈，好癢！”丹尼被馬克蹭的又痛又癢只想往後退，但黏人的小狗立刻不依不撓的撲過來，推擠的力道讓丹尼必須抱住死命撒嬌的年輕隊友才不至於被擠下床。貼近馬克的身體，他發現馬克皮膚光滑柔軟還散發著木質香氛溫暖的氣味，顯然為了挑逗他做足準備。

馬克低吼著將他拖回床中央，一口咬住他的脖子。

“嘶…”突如其來的啃咬讓丹尼發出唉聲，他們之間雖然有這樣的情趣，但往往都是由丹尼引導，馬克得到允許才會開始。但今晚的馬克特別心急，動作粗魯又霸道。丹尼感到不太舒服，掙扎著推開馬克的臉，沒想到馬克竟一手掐住他的脖子將他強壓在床上。結實有力的手掌迅速收緊，讓他疼痛而且呼吸困難。丹尼推搡馬克的肩膀，但急躁的小狗並沒有停下，更粗暴地扯去他的睡褲。

馬克下降到他的雙腿間，用口水潤滑他的陰莖，舌尖在裂縫處舔弄一番，將被舔的半硬棒子深深埋進濕熱緊繃的喉嚨裡，反覆吞吐的動作。

“Fuck…..” 丹尼抓著馬克扼著他的手腕，漲紅著臉，呼吸急促又堅難。缺氧狀態放大身體的感受，他的陰莖在馬克嘴裡跳動，很快就在這宛如天生的完美口技下硬的跟支木棍一樣。馬克吐出嘴裡的堅挺，用另一隻手握著。柔軟的嘴唇往下，輪流吸吮兩顆睪丸，舌尖舔弄著緊緻敏感的皺折處，將年長隊友的私處舔的全是口水。

丹尼的脖子和下顎疼痛不已，眼冒金星，但快感的累積在昏昡的意識裡卻異常強烈，他的感官全集中馬克唇舌帶來的興奮裡，陰莖在粗糙手掌的愛撫下溢出透明前液，大腿不知羞恥地張開癱軟在床上。

“咳咳！喝…咳咳！”馬克終於鬆開他的脖子，丹尼像是被從水裡撈起來似的狂咳。新鮮空氣充滿他的肺，但馬克沒有給他太多喘息時間，抓住他的腳踝分開他的雙腿，火熱的肉棒頂著被舔的濕漉漉的穴口猛地捅進丹尼緊繃的身體裡，戳在前列腺上。

“啊！！！哈啊！！”又痛又爽的顫慄襲捲全身，難以承受的快感讓丹尼再次感到窒息。他的手指在馬克厚實的胸肌上抓出深深的血痕，濕熱的濃稠腥羶毫無預警地噴濺在他們平坦的腹肌上。馬克抓住丹尼的手腕壓在頭上，低頭含住身下柔韌胸肌上的小凸點，ㄧ下重過一下的擺動起腰桿。

“不…停下…，求你…停….Marc….好痛…。”眼淚滲出丹尼的眼角。還在不應期裡的他，除了馬克施加在他身上的重量和身體裡難以忍受的頓痛，感受不到什麼快感。但這帶著啜泣的求饒不但沒得到憐憫，反而喚醒馬克更多的施虐慾。

他將丹尼一腳膝窩架在肩上，臀部高高抬起，這個姿勢讓他粗長的陰莖可以一點不剩全沒入丹尼窄小的通道裡。馬克加大侵犯的幅度和速度，打樁似的把身下的人往床墊裡操，像隻貪婪的野獸肆意地享用著獵物的身體。

又深又漲的感覺讓丹尼有種要被穿刺的恐懼感，馬克的尺寸對他來說本就有點吃力，以往他們的性愛雖然粗暴，但馬克總是很注意他的需求，喜歡和他互動，而不是像現在這般失控，這種不顧對方感受發洩式的掠奪讓丹尼感到害怕。

不知過了多久，馬克發出猛烈的呻吟，汗濕的身體趴倒在丹尼澀澀發抖的身上。馬克緊緊握著他的手，熱烘烘的喘息聲噴撒在耳邊。他們的呼吸都還沒平撫，年輕車手再度吻住丹尼的脖子，準備展開第二輪。

“Marquez！No！”丹尼厲聲至止，但沒用，他不得不使用最後的方法。“Jorge Lorenzo！！！”這是丹尼的安全詞。

馬克終於停下，慢慢鬆開丹尼坐起身。他的牙齒發顫，喉嚨酸澀發癢，胸口起伏越來越劇烈，所有隱藏在深處的情緒爭相攀爬撕扯著從他的嘴巴逃跑，這些瀕臨崩潰的情緒將他的臉頰抓的通紅，痛的他眼淚直流。

“哈….終於…..反正也是最後一夜了….”馬克的笑聲像是一種自嘲，他盯著床單，鼓著臉大口呼吸，粗爆地扯著脖子上的項圈，斗大的淚珠一顆接一顆不停落下。

“不！不！馬克！ 我沒有要解除我們的關係。”丹尼伸手阻止馬克，怕他太過激動弄傷自己。 “你今晚太奇怪了，你從不會在比賽期間玩遊戲，你這些粗暴的行為、故意不聽話，只是想逼我說出安全詞？你到底在想什麼？你真的想解除我們的關係？好，那看著我，告訴我！”

馬克沒有回應，只ㄧ個勁的搖頭，咽嗚的抽搐聲越來越激動。

丹尼坐起身，身體的傳來的頓痛讓他忍不住呻吟。馬克抬頭看了他一下，但馬上又避開他的目光，像隻知道自己犯錯而不敢正視主人的小狗。

丹尼無奈的搖搖頭，將馬克的臉按在肩上，年輕車手的鼻涕眼淚都抹在他身上。“你在記者會上問我有什麼特別的感受，你真的想問的是什麼？你在期待我回答什麼嗎？”

馬克還是搖頭，停止不了哭泣。

丹尼將手掌伸進馬克的髮梢，輕輕搓揉著。 “你ㄧ直都是我最乖最棒的狗狗，我從來不懷疑這點。但你必需告訴我你怎麼了，誠實和信任才能維持我們的關係，永遠不要害怕說出你的感受。”丹尼的聲音平穩但堅定，像是帶著一股力量，鼓勵馬克勇敢說出實話。

“我捨不得你走……，我想要…想要你也捨不得我。”馬克的聲音帶著受盡委屈般的濃重鼻音。“我不想被你丟下…，與其如此，不如…我自己結束。我知道在你心中我永遠都只是個幼稚的小鬼，我也知道我們只是遊戲的關係，我原本就配不上你。我也告訴過自己很多次不要愛上你，但我…。”馬克的眼淚又嘩啦嘩啦的潰堤了。 “你不愛我也沒關係…我只希望你能在我身邊…但是….但是…”他覺得自己好蠢，連忙用手背去擦，但越擦眼淚越是掉的兇。

丹尼算是明白了，從他宣佈退休開始，馬克雖然驚訝，但一切的行為言談都表現的非常大方，對他選擇退休這個決定只有支持和祝福。他把所有不安和疑慮都藏在那張笑裂嘴的面具之下，直到封關站將至，終於爆發。

丹尼拉開馬克糊亂抹臉的手，捧起年輕車手的臉，溫柔地看著那雙哭的紅通通的眼睛。

“你知道嗎？我第一次看到你的時候就在想，哇…竟然還有比我更嬌小的車手。”回憶過去，丹尼不自覺嘴角上揚。 “還好你後來長大了，不然我最引以自豪的部份也要被你搶走了。”他說的很慢，確保馬克能聽懂他的每一個字。

“你在說什麼啊…”馬克抽著鼻子推開丹尼，他覺得自己不配得到這種被溺愛的感覺。

“你成為我的隊友時，的確是魯莽又幼稚。但你就在我身邊長大，長成現在這副英挺、強壯、美麗又勇敢的模樣。”丹尼伸手幫馬克撥開黏在額頭上的髮絲。 “你搶走我爭奪總冠的機會，身為隊友我們也存在比別人更多競爭關係，我應該要很討厭你的，但我卻做不到，反而越來越被你吸引。”丹尼深吸口氣，再次抱緊馬克。“你年輕又優秀，打敗這圍場上最厲害的英雄，25歲就有七冠在身，這些都是我想做而沒能做到的。我現在知道為什麼我的運氣一直這麼背了，因爲我所有的好運都用來遇見了你，並讓你愛上我。不然我不知道我到底何德何能值得你如此愛我。”丹尼的眼角微濕，聲音也哽咽著。“我也愛你，馬克，我很抱歉我從來不曾說出口，造成你的不安。但從一開始你就不止是我的小狗，更是我的愛人，我的伴侶。”

馬克深吸一口氣，感覺所有悲傷ㄧ下子倒灌了回去。“我從來不知道你是這樣想的，我以為ㄧ直以來...都是我…死纏著你….”

丹尼吻住馬克的唇，這不是他們慣有的那種想把彼此拆吞入腹的激吻，這個吻輕柔又纏綿，卻比以往的每個吻都更加濃烈深情。

“不要再亂想了，我只是退休，不會丟掉你，你ㄧ直都會是我最愛的小狗。”丹尼溫柔的笑著，手指輕輕搔著馬克的下巴。

“我今晚...可以戴著項圈睡在你這嗎？”馬克抓著脖子上的項圈，舌頭舔了下嘴唇，可憐兮兮地看著丹尼。

丹尼真的是拿馬克沒有一點辦法，上一刻他才惡狠狠地操了他一頓，現在又變回楚楚可憐的小奶狗了。他點點頭，將馬克拉進懷裡。他們雙雙倒回床上，在吻裡分享彼此苦澀的眼淚，嚐到愛情的甜美滋味。

“對不起…我對你做了這麼過份的事….”馬克縮在丹尼懷裡，對丹尼手腕上的指印感到內疚。

“嗯，你不用自責，我已經想好怎麼處罰你了。”

「處罰」這個字眼讓馬克的陰莖敏感的抽動，背脊都顫抖了起來。

“但不是現在，寶貝。如果週日我們不能帶回車隊冠軍，Alboroto就會先處罰我們，我想你對他的處罰不會感興趣的。”丹尼將鼻尖埋進巧克力色的捲髮裡，舒服的閉上雙眼。

馬克點點頭，迅速將自己塞回丹尼的懷裡閉上雙眼睛。明天還有比賽，他今天已經消耗他們太多體力和睡眠了。但他的嘴角仍然不由自主地上揚，對丹尼口中的「處罰」充滿期待。


End file.
